


Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin takes the bus to school every morning.





	

Seokmin takes the bus to school. He sees the same boy at the same spot by the window every morning.

The boy had black hair cut neatly, his eyes reminded Seokmin of that doe cartoon he used to watch when he was younger, he wore a different uniform than him. He figured that he probably goes to a different school on the other side of the town. The boy usually had his headphones on whenever Seokmin gets on the bus. Seokmin gets off the bus earlier than the boy so he never quite figured out where the boy studies. A quick search on the internet would have let him know but he didn’t want to be a creep.

It’s been a month and Seokmin felt like his day wouldn’t be complete if he didn’t see the boy on the way to school. He strived his best not to be late. He timed his schedule so that he could catch a glimpse of the boy. The boy always looked out the window. Seokmin couldn’t really make eye contact with him even if he wanted to.

One day Seokmin woke up late than his usual. He had stayed up all night working on his school projects. His mother yelled at him for grabbing just a piece of toast. Seokmin wasn’t really late for school but he was late if he wanted to catch the bus.

When he boarded the bus, Seokmin couldn’t hide his disappointment. Instead of the boy peering out of the window, the seat was empty. He decided to sit on the empty seat.

He looked out of the window. He was seeing what the boy saw every morning and it was beautiful. He didn’t know there was a park a few blocks from the school or a dainty looking bakeshop next to the bookstore. The flashing scenery was breathtaking and at the same time calming. Everyone was busy going about their lives. Seokmin felt a certain warmth when he stepped out of the bus. 

He made up his mind. Tomorrow he is going to talk to the boy.

Seokmin was taking in deep breaths before he stepped into the bus. Just say hi, he tells himself.

He saw the boy sitting on the same spot by the window looking so peaceful and glint of happiness in his eyes. The seat next to him was empty which almost never happens and so Seokmin takes the chance. 

It was a good thirty minute ride from the bus stop to his school. He had time. Seokmin belatedly realized that the boy won’t look at him. He was utterly focused on looking outside. He tried to fake a cough to get his attention but failed. He tried again a little louder and the other passengers were staring at him. But the boy never spared him a glance.

Seokmin was about to give up when the boy dropped something. Seokmin was quick to get it. The boy lowered his headphones to his neck and looked at Seokmin.

“Hi my name is Seokmin.” Seokmin said brightly while handing the boy the pencil he dropped. He wanted to say, “I’ve been seeing you every morning and I was wondering if we could be friends.”, but he did not want to sound like a creep. 

The boy just stared at him as he held on to his pencil. Seokmin noticed the sketchpad the boy was holding. He could see a light sketch of the park he saw yesterday.

“You draw quite well.” Seokmin added as the boy continued to stare at him. The bus came to a halt and Seokmin was a bit frustrated. The boy was finally looking at him.

“Uhmm goodbye.” He said as he stood up from his seat. He turned around to look at the boy. The boy was staring at him so he waved goodbye to him.

Seokmin scratched his head in frustration as he stood in front of his school. He was now questioning himself. He wasn’t so sure if he had the guts to try talking to the boy again tomorrow after what happened.

He couldn’t sleep the entire night thinking of what to say. He was reluctant to see the boy so he kept looking at the floor as he entered the bus. 

Mustering some courage, he turned look at the spot where the boy usually sat. Their eyes met and Seokmin was the first to look away. He turned to look again and found that the boy was staring at him. The seat next to him was empty. Seokmin decided to sit next to him. The boy continued to look at him watching his every move and it was becoming unnerving for Seokmin. The boy wasn’t listening with his headphones.

Seokmin faked a cough to break the silence and looked at the boy, “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“What for?” The boy answered. Seokmin was speechless. He was actually talking to a boy he only sees every morning on his bus ride and he liked his voice. 

“Uhmm… I want to be friends with you.” Seokmin held out his hand for a handshake. He knew that he was acting weirdly and out of the norm but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to know more about this boy. The boy stared at his hand and Seokmin was about to take it back when the boy took it.

“My name is Jisoo.” The boy said. Seokmin had thought in passing what the boy’s name would probably be and Jisoo never crossed his mind. It was a beautiful name.

Seokmin tells Jisoo that he once sat on his seat and he enjoyed the view. Jisoo then showed him the other things he liked seeing during the bus ride. He listened eagerly whenever Seokmin said anything. It was easy talking to Jisoo and Seokmin found it quite comforting to have someone actually listening to what he was saying. The bus came to stop and Seokmin couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jisoo said when Seokmin stood up from his seat. He smiled at Jisoo. He was going to see him tomorrow.

When the bus left, Seokmin realized he did not ask Jisoo where he was studying. He could ask tomorrow. Seokmin couldn’t hide the smile on his face at the thought of seeing Jisoo tomorrow. The boy fascinated him. He enjoyed listening to Jisoo telling him things he found beautiful along the streets. 

“What school do you attend to?” Seokmin asked Jisoo the next day. Seokmin got to know more than Jisoo’s school that he probably would have never guessed. 

Jisoo was deaf.

Due to an accident not too long ago, Jisoo was rendered deaf. Seokmin would have never guessed considering how well he conversed with him. Jisoo said that he practiced lip reading which probably explained why he was always looking at Seokmin when he talked.

As soon as Seokmin got home that day, he started reading a book about sign language he borrowed from the library. Although Jisoo was comfortable at lip reading it is not always a hundred percent accurate and Seokmin wanted to communicate more with Jisoo now that they were friends.

Every morning, Seokmin would show Jisoo what he had learned and Jisoo would teach him other things. On weekends, Seokmin would join Jisoo in a community center for deaf children.

Seokmin learned that Jisoo likes to draw and is in love with art. Jisoo also enjoys listening to music. He prefers ones with heavier bass and something rhythmic. 

He took Jisoo on one of his piano practices and played for him. Jisoo was many things and beautiful. It maybe too soon but he hopes he could be with Jisoo for a long, long time. Being with Jisoo opened up a new world for him and he became more appreciative of the smallest things. Because of Jisoo, he wanted to be a doctor someday.

Seokmin’s favorite signs were “I’m sorry and thank you.”

 _I’m sorry._ Seokmin used when he said something he shouldn’t have.

 _Thank you_. Jisoo had motioned to him when he said that he was happy he became his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
